


Bad Hair Day

by thatawkwardfoxx (ashxfizzy)



Series: JeanSasha week 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, JeanSasha Week, day two: sass and teasing, jeansasha, sass and teasing all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxfizzy/pseuds/thatawkwardfoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean decides to try and do his hair on his own for the first time, but it doesn't exactly come out the way he'd hoped. Lucky for him, Sasha can help if she doesn't die laughing first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I missed day one, and this is a little late, but here's my first piece for JeanSasha week! Hope you enjoy it~

"Jean? Jean, are you in there?" Sasha stood at the door to her boyfriend's apartment, trying to get his attention from inside but to no avail. The text he'd sent her just a few minutes ago had said that he had encountered a problem while doing his hair and might require her assistance, which roughly translated to  _OH SHIT I FUCKED UP SASHA I NEED YOUR HELP GET OVER HERE NOW._  She tried yelling for him once more before digging for the spare key she knew he kept buried in the dirt of the dead potted plant next to the door.

Inside, Sasha wondered briefly where Jean would be before a faint string of curses led her to the bathroom. "Jean?" She called again, her knuckles wrapping harshly against the door. "I got your text. What the hell did you do?"

A few more muffled curses came from behind the door. "Shit, I don't even know how the fuck it happened! I followed the instructions  _exactly!_ This is fucking bullshit!" Though his voice was muffled through the door, Sasha could tell just how upset Jean was, though who or what it was he was mad at was unclear. 

"Oh, come on, it can't be  _that bad!_  Just come out here and let me see."

After a few silent moments the bathroom door creaked slowly open and Jean shuffled out. And while she should have been prepared, Sasha soon found out that she most definitely wasn't.

Jean's entire head was platinum blond. It took her brain a few moments to register the sight before the brunette was clutching her stomach, doubled over from laughing so hard. Jean, however, was not quite a thrilled with the situation. He kicked her, light enough to not hurt but hard enough to send her topping the rest of the way to the ground, where she stayed. 

"Laughing at my misery instead of being concerned? What a wonderful girlfriend you are." Rolling his eyes, Jean stormed off and into the living room, leaving Sasha to follow when her fit of giggles finally subsided. 

She appeared only a few moments later, wiping tears from her eyes as she plopped down on the couch beside her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sasha apologized with a barely concealed grin. "I just really wasn't expecting I'd be dating Draco Malfoy any time soon." She kept laughed even as he punched her arm.

 "Okay, okay, but in all seriousness, how did you manage to do this? It's as easy as following the directions on the box!" 

"That's exactly what I did!" Jean huffed, running his hands angrily through his nearly white hair. "Mix the bleach, apply, let sit 30 minutes and rinse!" 

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you just say 30 minutes?! Oh god, Jean, you really are an idiot!" Of course. It all made sense now. "That's for people with really dark hair!" 

"You mean they have different instructions for different hair colors?" Jean looked dumbfounded, but his expression quickly switched to angry. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why wouldn't they put that in huge bold letters so people will actually see it?! This is such bullshit!" 

"Alright, babe, just calm down. It's not the end of the world." Sasha wrapped her arms around the still seething blond, and it managed to calm him down, at least a little bit. "I can fix this. It's just like the time Marco accidentally dyed his hair orange." 

Jean scoffed. "Marco never dyed his hair orange."

"And that's what everyone thinks," Sasha said with a sly wink, "because I did such a good job fixing him up."

"So you can make me look normal again?" Jean's eye were hopeful, looking over at her with the slightest pout on his lips.

"Actually, I have a better idea..."

* * *

 "Oh, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me." 

After miraculously convincing him to leave his apartment, Sasha had dragged Jean to the nearest beauty supply store to get hair dye. Only, what she was looking at was not the brown and medium blond Jean had been expecting, but a bright, fire engine red. 

"No. Not a chance. Sasha, there is no way I am letting you turn me into  _The Little Mermaid_." Sasha wasn't paying him any mind, however, as she read over the label on the dye bottle. 

"Oh, come one, Jean, don't be a wuss. You hair is the  _perfect_ color for something like this." She stood up on her toes, leaning against Jean and brushing her lips over the shell of his ear. "Besides, you know a  _thing_ for redheads." Her voice was low and hot on his ear, sending a small shiver down his spine. Sasha grinned, making an attempt at waggling her eyebrows seductively and failing miserably. 

"Alright, alright, fine! You win! But, on one condition." 

"Which is...?" She waited patiently, one eyebrow raised slightly. 

"You have to dye it back to normal when this one fades. Aaaand you have to make out with me after it's all done." Jean smirked, crossing his arms proudly over his chest. Yeah, he'd come up with that all on his own.

"Well that was the plan, after all." Sasha couldn't help the small chuckle of satisfaction as red bloomed on Jean's cheeks and he started muttering under his breath. "Alright, come on, Legolas. Let's grab some deep conditioner and go make you a redhead!"

* * *

 

About an hour later, Sasha was perched on Jean's lap on the couch in his living room, running her fingers through his dry, soft and very red hair. "This was a wonderful idea." She murmured, placing a soft kiss on the boy's neck. "You are one sexy redhead." 

Jean just chuckled, tilting Sasha's head up to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. "Y'know, I have to agree with you on that one."

Sasha could only laugh. "Shut up a kiss me, you idiot."

And he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first little one-shot! I'll do my best to write for the rest of the themes this week, so stay tuned!  
> Also, if you like my writing and would like to be the first to know about the actual chaptered fics I'm working on, go follow my tumblr theawkwardfox. Thanks, and I hope to see you again!


End file.
